


深夜的工作

by Nyamori_kotori



Series: 阿尔贝里亚往事成风 [1]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamori_kotori/pseuds/Nyamori_kotori
Relationships: Leif/Patia (Dragalia Lost)
Series: 阿尔贝里亚往事成风 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790488





	深夜的工作

夜有些深了。城堡里一片寂静。

长长的走道内，烛火已被微凉的晚风吹熄。月光透过雕花木窗倾洒在青色砖石的地面，灰尘便都染上了银辉在空中飘舞。

走廊尽头的木门后面，白燕骑士团团长利弗还亮着油灯在批阅文件。

忽然，门外响起一阵清脆的敲门声，副团长帕蒂亚那活力满满的声音也随之传入：“团长还没睡吗？需不需我帮忙？”

“不用了……”利弗扶着额，翻过一页纸。

“我进来了哦？”帕蒂亚仿佛没听到他说的话似的，推开门溜了进来。

“帕蒂亚，已经很晚了，你还是去休息吧。”利弗仍专注于手上的文件，头都没抬一下。

“团长真是太见外了！”帕蒂亚从屋子一角自觉地搬来一张椅子，顺势就坐在了利弗身旁，“明明这些文件都快堆得像山一样高了，我怎么可以背着团长偷偷睡觉！”她掏出了藏在口袋里的羽毛笔，搬了一叠文书到自己面前，也开始了工作。

“哦！这是……”帕蒂亚看着最上面的文件，两眼放光。“这不是今年的结业考试结果吗？！”

“嗯，今年也有很多人报考呢。”习惯了帕蒂亚一向自说自话地帮他分担劳务，利弗此刻也不知道该责令她回去休息还是感谢她的体贴。

“哇……这可是我们来到圣城后的第一次招募呢……”帕蒂亚两眼放光地打开了人员名单，“都会有什么人呢～”

“因为基本上都是来投靠七王子的人，实力倒是不用太担心，但他们均非正规训练出身，即使被我们教过一段时间，依然有各种各样的奇异招式，跟我们在王都选拔情况不太一样。”

“了解！”

就这样两人开始了工作。帕蒂亚一开始时不时还会找点话说活跃气氛，然而后面随着夜色越来越深，她也有点困了。

“？”利弗正准备给自己面前的最后一份文件签字，却忽然感到右肩上传来明显的重力感——转头望去，原来是帕蒂亚处理完文书睡着了。

“想不到帕蒂亚也会有觉得累的时候。”目睹着白发少女安静的睡颜，利弗不禁轻笑了一下。跟白天里那个大嗓门又风风火火的女孩真是截然不同呢。

平时不仅要兼顾训练，还得帮我的忙，一定很劳累了吧。是身为团长的我的失职呢，没能考虑你的感受。

利弗扶着帕蒂亚慢慢站起来，弯下腰去抱住了她。

女生宿舍那边我也不方便送，今晚只能委屈你在我床上凑活一晚了。

他将帕蒂亚轻轻抱到自己床上，替她脱下鞋放在脚边，铺展开轻柔的单被，细心地掖好每一个角。

“啊……团长……请让……我来……呼呼……”微红脸颊的少女睫毛上下闪动，喃喃地念叨着梦话。

别再思考工作了，安心地睡一觉吧，我优秀的副团长阁下。

利弗熄灭了油灯，最后望了一眼帕蒂亚天真无邪的可爱睡颜，便自己也趴在桌子上睡了。

=====================  
后记

第二天帕蒂亚醒来时天已大亮，早就过了骑士团早训的时间，她对于自己神不知鬼不觉在团长房间里睡着还过夜了一事感到非常羞耻，于是下午集训时郑重地在众人面前道了歉，差点引起不必要的绯闻骚动，还好七王子以信誉担保摆平了一切。只是远在北方驻守边疆的三公主听说以后大为不悦。


End file.
